


[Podfic] Turn Away and Tell me What You See

by Angies_Antics453w



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Cancer, Character Death, Death, Depressing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Leukemia, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angies_Antics453w/pseuds/Angies_Antics453w
Summary: Cancer ran in the Heere family.It was only a matter of time until Jeremy started to see the symptoms.*Or; the one with terminal illness ripping out all of our hearts.Podfic version of the wonderful and depression inducing fanfic 'Turn Away and Tell me What You See' by isTrash





	[Podfic] Turn Away and Tell me What You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn Away and Tell me What You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027316) by [isTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash). 



> My heart ached for hours on end after I read 'Turn Away and Tell me What You See' so, after I got the fabulous isTrash's permission, I was allowed to do a podfic version of this. Try to keep the criticisms on my reading to a minimum; I'm fifteen and I'm Just Trying My Best™ but I would love to receive everyone's feedback!!!

**Title:** Turn Away and Tell me What You See

 **Author:** isTrash

 **Read by:** Angies_Antics453w

 **Fandom:** Be More Chill

 **Ship(s):** Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranksi, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Warnings:** Major Character Death

 **Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027316)

 **Length:** 2:37:27

 **Songs used:** Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance

**Link:[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-244523427/podfic-turn-away-and-tell-me-what-you-see)**


End file.
